


Le temple de Togakushi

by malurette



Category: X/1999
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Short One Shot, Togakushi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du rôle qu'a joué ce temple dans les vies de Saya et de Toru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le temple de Togakushi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La plage, cet été là](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332686) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Togakushi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Magami Tōru, Tōru/Saya  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « le temple maudit » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (12 décembre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/flash-back dans quelque part entre les tomes 10 à 12 ? je ne sais plus...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Le temple Togakushi est un lieu sacré. C’est l’écrin de naissance de la Shinken, attribut de Kamui, instrument du salut de la Terre. Bien sûr, bien peu connaissent vraiment la signification de ce temple et pour la majorité de ses visiteurs, c’est un sanctuaire comme tous les autres.  
Pour les rares qui sont dans le secret, ceux qui ont déjà payé à la légende... c’est en passe de devenir un lieu maudit. Tōru a dû en partir en hâte, emmenant Kamui avec elle, comme s’il fuyaient. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit témoin – elle ne voulait pas être témoin elle-même – de la mort violente de Saya, sacrifiée pour faire naître l’épée divine. Ils ne sauront jamais que la petite Kotori, elle, n’a pas eu tant de chance.

En tout cas, Tōru n’y reviendra jamais : trop de souvenirs heureux qui l’accablent parce qu’elle sait qu’ils sont révolus, et plus encore de souvenirs douloureux. Elle voudrait au moins pouvoir mettre son fils à l’abri, s’enfuir loin, mais l’on n’échappe pas à son destin. Il n’est pas seulement son enfant, il est avant tout l’espoir de la Terre, et il devra y retourner, dans ce maudit temple, récupérer son bien, le prix de la vie de sa chère Saya.

(Mais Kamui se rendra-t-il lui-même compte, plus tard, que le malheur a l’air de frapper durement tous ceux qui y ont résidé.)


End file.
